Love's Memories Rewritten and Remade
by Isella of the wolf tribe
Summary: When Freya loses the one thing in her life that means more to her than anything else ever will, the only thing she could do is remember. But when her memories are stolen from her, she needs to do everything in her humanly power to get them, and her loved one, back. But what if she can't? I mean, there's only so much a human can do. (Hunter X Hunter AU) (KilluaXOC)
1. Chapter 1

**This is my first AU, so please no flames! "****I will never forget you. That was the promise she'd made. But when her memories are stolen from her, to keep that promise is nearly impossible. Yet she swears to do it anyway. (An AU based on real world where the hunters are Fae.)"**

* * *

_I will always protect you._

_And I will never forget you._

How could she ever forget him? But she had seen what the Fae were capable of. She knew it was possible. Within a day or two, Killua would be forever erased from her memories. Gone, zip, no more. Gon too. All of her friends.

She'd been friends with Gon and Killua for a long time. And even when she found out they were Fae, their bonds continued to strengthen. At school, she and Gon hung out and constantly pulled pranks on the other kids. His Fae abilities were strong, but she was smart and, even though she was only human, thought him how to tone it down. In class, for example, he sent a small zap of his paper ability and the teacher thought she was being attacked by bees. Class had been cancelled for the day, since the teacher was highly allergic to bees and fell unconscious from over use of her shots. Another time, he used his speed to place a strong glue on all the lockers without anyone noticing. They were shut permanently for days.

Killua, though... He was special. Many girls fell for the cute boy, but he had is eye on one girl alone. His friend. She was always there for him, and even when he accidently hurt her or frizzed her up with his lightning, she only laughed and told him to keep practicing. He loved her, and she loved him. He was always there for her, and when she was in trouble, he always raced to her aid. He was always there when she needed to vent, and there when she needed someone to laugh at Gon and her pranks, without telling on them.

She never imagined she'd lose them.

She was chatting with Gon about their latest prank when Killua walked over with a sullen look on his face. "Gon, Freya,"

"Yeah? What's wrong, Sweetheart?" Freya replied. He paused, then grit his teeth as he continued.

"Netero has called a meeting. He wants everyone to come." He paused again, then looked at Freya. "Everyone." Freya's face turned pale.

"No... He can't mean..."

"I don't know. But he only calls a meeting like this when something important has come up, or people are leaving to new areas..." Freya took his hand tightly, firmly, then the three headed down the school hallway and out into a smaller room. Freya noticed a small Fae symbol at the top of the door. Whatever was behind this door... Obviously wasn't the closet.

Killua opened the door, then led Freya in behind him. Gon followed behind her.

Many people stood around, all staring at the three who'd come in. Murmurs of 'human' and 'why is she here' were whispered around. A tall man cleared his throat, coming out of the fog. People quieted instantly.

"I'm sorry to call you here on such short notice, but it has come to my attention that there is a problem that needs to be fixed..." He stared at Killua and Freya. "This is the girl, correct?" Killua nodded and Freya held on tighter. "Your name was Freya, right? I'm really sorry, but I'm transporting five people out of the area to be transferred to a new sector. Two of those are your friends, Gon and Killua." She held a sniffle in. "You wont be able to see them for a while. But don't worry," he smiled sweetly. "I'll let you visit them as much as you want." Killua embraced Freya in a hug. She buried her face in his neck as tears started to form in her eyes.

"I'm sorry, I won't be here to protect you," he said.

"It's OK," she replied, sniffling.

"Oh, and I forgot to mention that since you are human and really shouldn't know about us, we will be erasing your memory." She gasped as she looked at Netero, a fearful and unforgiving look on her face. The tears wouldn't stop flowing.

"Hey! Why the heck-" Killua was cut of.

"She's human, right? She should be dead," one of the male Fae said. "Netero's being nice. He's letting her live." Freya's mind was bombarded by thoughts of fear and loneliness. _This couldn't be happening... Wait!_ She took a couple steps away from Killua.

"My parents!" She yelled out, laughing crazily. "One of them was Fae, so I would be half-Fae! That means I'm all clear, right?" Netero shook his head.

"Unfortunately, that is a lie. We let you believe that so you wouldn't possibly turn on us. Sorry." He turned. Freya turned to Killua, but his face was turned away from her's. She grit her teeth.

"Why?!" She ran. She couldn't be there. Killua... He meant the world to her. She knew he thought the same about her, but neither of them had the will to say goodbye.

She ran into the school bathroom, sitting on one of the toilets. She would forget him. She would forget everything about him. She didn't want to, but she had no choice.

A pain went through her stomach as she tried to calm herself down. Her eyes were fuzzy from tears as she pulled out what she was pretty sure was a certain feminine object and used it. As she let go though, it fell out. She sniffled realizing she'd grabbed something else out and was about to throw it away when something caught her eye. She tried to calm herself and looked at the white stick in her hand.

Holy shit.

She was pregnant.

Thoughts raced through her head, but she paid no attention as she raced out of the school bathroom and back down the stairs. _Oh please, God, let them still be there, she prayed._ She flung open the door she'd gone into. She was met with a small room of brooms and cobwebs. She inwardly cursed, then backed out. She would have one or two days. Then she would forget everything. She ran out the door of the school. She was normally a straight A student, but some things were more important than grades. She could miss the rest of today and the next day of school. However, walking around aimlessly with your memory disappearing, that was dangerous. She didn't care. She had to find them. This might be her only chance to make them give him back to her. She sat on the bench and sat her backpack on her lap. As she unzipped it, the bell rang in the distance signifying lunch was over. She was tempted to run back and finish the day, but there was no time to waist.

She pulled out a note pad and a pencil, then got to work. _Dear myself..._

* * *

**Alright people, there you go! Oh, this was based on a dream I had. I hope you like it! Please review! Chapter 2 will be coming up shortly!**


	2. Chapter 2

"Hey mom, I'm heading to Sera's!"

"Alright!" Her mom yelled back. "Be home by 8!"

"Kay-kay!" The front door to a grey house opened and a red haired girl walked out. She shifted the backpack on her back and hurried down the steps, then ran down the cobblestone driveway through the trees. As she reached the end where it opened up into a road, she slowed, then looked backwards. Her house was no longer visible through the trees. She took off to the right, heading to the lake.

Upon reaching it she ran to the dock overhanging the water and set her bag down, then plopped down with a smile, dangling her feet in the crisp, cool liquid. She propped herself up by her hands and stared up at the sky.

Almost every day she came here. It was nice... Relaxing. She would stare at the clouds for hours on end trying to remember, but to no avail. She pulled open her bag than pulled out a note pad, reading the letter once again, trying to make sense of it.

_'Dear Myself,'_ It started._ 'I'm sorry. I truly am sorry. You have forgotten the most important thing in your life, and it's not your fault. I wish I could have tried harder, run faster. Anything to stop time. Yes, you wrote this. You may or may not remember, but since it has to do with a certain someone you will most likely forget._

_'His name was Killua. He's the white haired boy in the picture I left with myself for you to find. I'm sure the Fae came and took all other pictures of you and him away, just so you wouldn't question. You and him were tight. Inseparable. But then the leader of the Fae, Netero, came and took him away from you. He stole your memories and they left. Killua loved you, but there was nothing he, nor you, could do. At least, that's what you thought._

_'Myself, you're pregnant. Check to see if I'm lying. The kid's father is Killua. The child is most likely Fae. I don't know what that would do to you, but they might let you have him back. They might let you have your memories back. All I know is, you have to find him. Check everywhere. Find Fae that might help you, but be careful of Dark Fae. They're dangerous. The only thing I can tell you is to find them, they're either too perfect or really strange freaks. Try them first. Fae can tell when another is Fae or not, but humans cannot see the glowing aura around them. You're smart though. You'll find a way.'_ It ended. _'You, and always you, You.'_

Freya set the note pad down. She clearly remembered writing something and placing it in her backpack. That's how she found it immediately. However, as to what she wrote, it escaped her. The note was clearly written by her, but did she believe it? Or toss it? She didn't know.

She fingered the large locket in her fingers where she had cut out and placed the picture of that boy. Killua. The name was so familiar, yet she had no idea who he was. According to the note he was her lover.

She rubbed her belly. Like the note sad, when she checked she came up positive. She was pregnant. Plus... It seemed like she was missing parts of her life. Parts she knew weren't completely real, yet not completely fake.

She had decided. She must do as the note said and find that Killua. He would be able to help her get her life fixed.

She stood, grabbing her bag, then looked at her watch. It wasn't anywhere near eight. She took off towards town, hitching a ride in the back of a truck.

"Ok girl, here's town." The girl hopped off.

"Thanks!" She said, smiling at the guy. He gave her a thumbs up and took off.

Freya stared at all the buildings. Where to search first? Most likely someone in a bit of power, who could afford to leave if he or she needed to...

She headed to the closest place she thought of. The church. She swung open the big doors and walked in, looking around at all the stained glass windows, candles, and statues. "Can I help you?" She looked to where in the front stood a tall man.

"Um... Yeah. I'm looking for Netero."

"Netero?" The man stroked his chin, clearly having no knowledge of him. "Sorry, I don't know the man. Why do you seek him?"

"Have you heard of Fae?" The man had a thoughtful look on his face.

"Yes, I think so. Magical creatures they are. A work of fantasy."

"I believe they are real. Netero stole my memories from me, and I want them back." The man looked surprised. "Thank you anyway." The girl turned to leave.

"Wait. Let's assume Fae are real." Freya looked back at him. "Are you sure you want your memories back? And if so, I have a suggestion. Trying too hard leads you no-where." She nodded, then turned once again. "Also, how do you know I'm not a Fae?" The girl turned back towards him.

"Huh? I don't know. I just sort of believe you. You don't seem like you'd be a Fae. Call it... Girl's intuition." She left, seeing the man chuckle, scratching the back of his head, and exited out the building.

Back outside she looked around, then checked for cars as she quickly ran across the street and headed further out of town. Coming across a construction site she paused, looking down. People were running around like ants, issuing orders and handling supplies. Freya watched for another couple seconds, then headed down the hill. She followed one of the men carrying a beam.

"Excuse me?" He didn't answer. "Excuse me?" She repeated, speaking much louder. The beam swung at her as he turned around and smacked her across the face.

"Oh, great!" He exclaimed, setting the beam down. "I'm so sorry. Are you OK?" He bent down. The girl sat on the ground, groaning.

"Ow..." She brought her hand up and felt warm blood on her forehead. The man tossed a rag down at her and she dabbed at her head. He was about to say something when he paused, then bent down.

"Hey, you Fae? The wound on your head... It's gone." She looked up at him.

"I'm here to see your boss." The wound healed up on it's own? The man smiled, then headed off. Freya stood, then hurried after him.

He opened the door and she walked in. The door closed behind her.


	3. Chapter 3

A low chuckle came from the back of the trailer. She turned immediately and was met with a tall man's back. His reddish hair was pulled back and gelled. He wore an interesting outfit which reminded her of a clown. As he turned and looked at her she saw his face was white and he had a star and a tear painted on each cheek.

"Well, well, well..." A huge grin was plastered on his face. "If it isn't little Freya. I heard you got your memories erased." A surprised look came to her face. He chuckled once again and looked out the tinted window. "Seems like you did. I wonder... Why you came her~?" He turned, placing a hand on his elbow.

"I-I'm looking for Fae. Anyone to help me get to Netero. To Killua. I don't remember anything, but-" She pulled out the letter, then handed it to the man. He took a couple steps forward, then grabbed it, only glancing at it then handing it back with a large smirk on his face. "I can tell, you're Fae, aren't you? The man outside said you were." She took the letter back. The man motioned for her to sit down, but she shook her head.

"You are an interesting child. Yes, I am, and we have met before~. My name is Hisoka." He bowed slightly, then glanced up at Freya. "General of the Dark Fae." Freya paled. Didn't the letter say to stay away from them? "You and I had our differences in the past, but I'm sure you and I can forget about that~." He chuckled at his own joke. "Well, you already have." He sat. "What is it you wanted, child? Fame, fortune, riches..." He paused. "Oh, that's right. Your memories. You want your memories back, don't you~? Or maybe, you just want Killua." Freya stiffened.

"Anything. I just want things to go back to the way they were before."

"I'm afraid that's impossible, child~," he replied. "The future is dark. Your path is bold, yet dangerous." He smirked again. "I'll help, but~" he wagged his finger at her, "it's not free~." Freya glared at the Dark Fae.

"What do you want?"

"Question is, what do _you_ want?" There was a pause.

"I want to find Killua and confront Netero to get my memories back."

"What makes you think he'll let you? He took your memories before, he'll do it again. He might even kill you this time~." A smirk played at Hisoka's face.

"I-" Freya paused. Should she trust him? The note said not to trust the Dark Fae. Though it never said why... But she had written it. She should know herself better than anyone else. Yet he could help. He was the only one who could offer her advise to make her wish come true.

"Do you even want your memories back~? Why not live a normal life, without bothering people."

"It's what Killua would do! If he was in my position, he would do everything to get me back!"

"And you know this how? You know nothing about Killua. You don't even know if he really, truly exists~. You're just a normal, stupid little girl who is searching for something that could never be found~." Now she knew why she hated these ones. At least, this was the reason now. It could have been different before, but... She grit her teeth.

"What do you know?! Sure, I'm a stupid girl, a normal, little kid who knows absolutely nothing! I couldn't even keep hold of the one thing in my life worth saving!" Tears started to fall. "But at least I'm doing something! And if you're just going to sit around and tell me it's impossible, I'm going to go out and do something else. I'll find him, you'll see!" Freya turned on her heels and stomped over to the door. She flung it open, when suddenly it shut. Hisoka stood in her way, frowning.

SLAP!

Hisoka's hand landed straight on her face. Freya fell onto her butt, a look of pure surprise and terror on her face. A smile suddenly found its way onto the Dark Fae's lips.

"You are an interesting one~. I like the look in your eyes." He placed his hand out and pulled Freya up. "Before you go, I have something for you~." He smiled as he bent down and leaned in to whisper something into the girl's ear. Her eyes widened.

"_Your baby is Fae. It is strong, and a very interesting specimen~. I can't wait to see how it turns out~! But, that gives you an edge..._" He sat up with a smile on his face as he walked back to his chair and sat down. "You have a Fae's aura. I would guess that's the baby's work. It's keeping you safe, just like a little parasite. Healing you and keeping you out of trouble~. You are quite lucky. That only comes from strong love, or wild desperation." He paused. Freya just stood there with a dumbstruck look on her face. Hisoka waved for her to go. After slight hesitation, she turned back to the door and placed her hand tentatively on the handle. She suddenly felt shivers go down her spine as Hisoka's hand wrapped around her, swiping softly against her belly. A light darkness wafted off her. "_Oh, and when you get to Shelly's, ask for the red variant. They'll know what you're talking about~_." The door opened and Freya was pushed out. She turned, but the door slammed into her face. What... Was that?

She turned, looking at everyone walking around like nothing had happened. She hurried away from there and climbed up the stairs, then finally arrived back at the street. She looked back at the people and the trailer, then looked down at her belly, placing her hand across like Hisoka had. Nothing happened. What had he done to her? She looked around then walked off.

* * *

"Sir, I hope you don't mind me asking, but what did you do to that Fae child?" Hisoka glanced at the man standing at the doorway.

"Oh, nothing~. I just sent her in the right direction. It's something normal humans like you would never understand." The man looked a little offended by that. "But the child, she is not Fae~. She is 100% human as well."

"But, she healed up, and-"

"Ah, Don~, you are a very special human. It's a wonder why I even let you live."

"Er, sir, you said it's because then you'd have _someone_ to talk to about Fae matters..."

"And? I can just as easily replace you with another filthy human." Don shut his mouth and nodded. "Anyways~, that was the child inside her doing that. Amazing, no? I was quite surprised as well~." Don continued to be silent. Hisoka glanced at him. "What is it? Your silence is annoying."

"Er, well, don't you normally ask for something in return? I mean, you _did_ give that girl a lot of advise..."

"Ah, yes~. I haven't need anything from that girl." Don looked at his boss in surprise. "You see, she's going to change the entire world, Fae and human~."


	4. Chapter 4

Freya continued down the street, looking side to side. Where to go, what to do? 'Oh, and when you get to Shelly's, ask for the red variant. They'll know what you're talking about~.' Hisoka's words continued to run through her mind. What did he mean by that? There was so many questions she still had. What was the Dark Fae? What was a 'red variant?' And most importantly, who was Killua?

She knew she couldn't go back to Hisoka. He scared her, and she felt her presence wouldn't be welcomed the second time. He had sent her on the right path, but what would come of it? Was she right to have trusted him? Though she felt she had no choice. He most likely would have offered his assistence either way.

That message he left her with, he never told her the details. Did he expect her to find this 'Shelly's' on her own? Like a test. Finding it was a test.

She continued to look around, then glanced at her watch. She had to be home by 8:00... Thank goodness it was only 6:30. She could look around for one more hour. She spotted a starbucks and looked around, then dug into her backpack to find she had enough for a coffee. She hurried in, then groaned as she saw the long line.

After a bit, she finally arrived at the counter. "Hi, my name is Saraiah, what did you want?"

"Oh, I'd like a double chocolate frappachino, extra whip cream." Saraiah smiled at the girl, taking a cup and writing a note on it for the others. A glint caused Freya to stare at the green name tag on Saraiah's chest. For a split second it looked like it... No, it couldn't be. People didn't get this lucky. "Shelly..." She mumbled. The girl looked at her with a smile, still holding the cup.

"What? Did you want something else in your drink?"

"Red varient." Saraiah's face suddenly turned serious for a split second, then the smile returned.

"Your order will be ready in just a bit. Please, feel free to use our bathrooms over there." Saraiah held out a key and Freya took it.

"Thanks..." She walked over to the bathrooms, then placed the key into the lock. On the key was a strange symble of some sort with wings. As she opened the door, she walked in. This was no bathroom. Fog seeped from everywhere. The door closed behind her and the key disappeared in her hand. She looked around. The fog stuck to her body as she walked deeper and deeper into the room. It seemed to go on forever. Soon she found herself thinking of Killua and pulled out her locket with his picture in it. She smiled. He was a cute boy... She thought of Netero. Who was he, really? She had no idea what he looked like, but she had to get to him and get him to give her memories back.

The fog wrapped around her, pushing and pulling against her skin. It pinched and seeped into her nose. She ran. It felt like she was going nowhere. The wind was strong, and she couldn't seem to go anywhere. Suddenly the fog cleared and in front of her stood a tall man with shoulder-length white hair. A large pipe was strung over his shoulders. Beside him stood a shorter, thinner man with short black hair and glasses.

"Hey, looks like we got ourselves a rat," the man with the pipe said with a smile.

"I-I'm not a rat. I'm Freya."

"Freya?" The man with glasses looked surprised. He continued to stare at her, then turned to the other man, who was now frowning. "What do you think, Morel?"

"Impossible. She's lying."

"I'm not lying! My name is Freya! I'm looking for the red variant!" The two looked at her with surprised looks on their faces.

"Alright," the man labeled as Morel got in a offensive stance. "Let's say you are Freya. Didn't you get your memories swiped?" Freya nodded.

"I-I need to talk to Netero about that," she bit her lip. "Hisoka said to find Shelly's and-"

"Ah, Hisoka. That explains it all. " Morel relaxed.

"The red variant... You entered through it just a bit ago." Freya looked at the glasses wearing Fae with surprise.

"The door?" He nodded.

"And once again, Hisoka meddles in Netero's business. However, something doesn't add up. Why do you remember?"

"I-I don't."

"Ah, so Hisoka told you, and you believed him?" Morel asked.

"N-no! I was the one who found Hisoka and asked him to help!"

"That doesn't sound right. A human affiliated to the light would never seek refuge with the dark." There was silence.

"It's true," Freya finally said. "I didn't know he was a Dark Fae until he introduced himself. He told me to find Shelly's and ask for the red variant. A lady named Saraiah gave me a key and I ended up here."

"Saraiah?"

"That name sounds familiar... Oh yes, Shellima's human name. No wonder Hisoka told you to go through her. And I guess, without your memories, you wouldn't be able to tell dark from light." The glasses Fae continued to stare at her before he continued. "I'm curious how you figured out she was 'Shelly', but now's not the time. Follow us." He turned, and, after a 'tch' from Morel, the man followed as well. Freya hesitantly walked after them.

"By the way, my name is Knov." Knov adjusted his glasses. "I control this room and who passes through. By one's will, I let them exit to the nearest waypoint to what they would like as their destination. When you entered through the red variant, you were immediately placed as a Dark Fae. Plus, the aura around you is teeming with dark energy." He glanced back at her, then continued forward.

"What my friend is trying to say is that you look like a Dark Fae to us, and most likely to others." Morel clarified. "And when your will told him you wanted to go to Netero, we both got anxious. Why would a Dark Fae seek Netero other than for nefarious purposes? I sent my smoke to give you a warning, and to test you to see if you meant him ill will. Your reaction-"

"The running."

"The running was odd, so we needed to see who exactly had entered. We assumed someone who wasn't supposed to be here. We were right."

Suddenly, the two stopped. Knov pulled out a key and inserted it into a doorknob. The door opened, and he motioned for Freya to enter. "Netero awaits. Though are you sure? He might as well kill you."

Freya put on a brave face as she headed over to the door. "I'm sure. I have to do this." _Sorry Mom, I won't be home by eight._


	5. Chapter 5

Freya blinked as her eyes adjusted to the brightness of the room. She looked around. Where was she?

She looked at the walls and noticed it looked like the colors were swirling around, moving like they were alive. It was then her eyes adjusted and she realized that it was just the angles she looked at things. She looked around the room, noting it was a room much like a bedroom, then headed to the door. She tentatively placed her hand on the handle, then gulped as she twisted the knob and headed into the beyond.

It was a hallway. Light red carpet lined the floor and the walls were the swirling colors, though this time a grey. The ceiling was darker, and there were doors all along, probably leading to more bedrooms. Was she in... a mansion? Netero's house? She looked to the left and the right, then determined she was going right and started down the long hallway. Reaching the end, she was met with two giant golden doors. Should she go in?

"Hey, you! What are you doing here?!" Freya turned and saw a man stomping towards her. He had a short black beard and slight mustache and was largely built. His eyebrows were greyed and he wore a large coat and large pants. "There's a hearing going on. Wait, you're dark. What are you doing here?! You shouldn't be allowed to roam around!"

"Um, well, two men let me come here. I need to talk to Netero..."

"Two men? Morel and Knov?" Freya nodded at the familiar names. "They wouldn't let a normal Fae in here. Who are you?"

"Um... Well, who are you?" The man got a tick mark on the side of his head.

"Why should I tell you?"

"Because, then I know how to address you. It only seems right."

"Dark Fae have interesting abilities."

"So do the light."

"How do I know you won't curse me using my name or something?"

"I can't."

"How do I know you're not lying?"

"I'm not a Fae." A pause.

"What?"

"I'm human. Name's Freya."

"Impossible. You have a Dark Fae's aura."

"Thanks to Hisoka. I think. Who are you?"

"Tsezguerra. Why would a human be looking for Netero?"

"He swiped my memories. I want them back." This whole thing was becomeing routine for her. She was getting used to it, like she was always part of them. _I was,_ she kept having to remind herself. _I was part of them before. It's only natural for my body. I'm already used to it, even though I can't remember._

"Memory swiping? You must be mistaken. He does no such thing. Although... He has a 'friend,' I guess you could call her. She wipes the memories. I've never heard of them giving memories back though. Much less to a human. I'm surprised you still came back. You know once he figures out you're here, you'll die?" Freya shook her head.

"I have a trump card. Thanks to Hisoka, and thanks to Killua."

"Killua? What business do you have with him?"

"He was, er, is, though I can't remember, my lover." Tsezguerra just stared at her. "At least, that's what I wrote in my letter to myself, while I still had my memories." The man sighed, then walked towards her.

"Look, he's in a meeting. Wait until he's done, then you can go in. You can rest in the guest room while you wait. I'm sure you're tired. Humans normally are when they travel through Knov's rooms." Freya nodded. She really was, now that he mentioned it. She followed him to a room, starting to get dizzy from the walls moving and rotating, spinning and swirling. The golden walls engulfed her as she fell on the red bed, instantly falling asleep.

* * *

...

Freya's eyes flickered open. She was met with a golden, swirling ceiling. Her brain registered in realization at where she was and she flew up, looking around the room. Clothes were neatly folded on a chair for her, and the room was neat and tidy. She stood, looking at the clock. Wait, where was the clock? Her brain suddenly registered there was no clock to begin with. Did they not keep track of time? It made sense. How long had she been out then? Was Netero done with his meeting? Had she been sleeping for days? She changed into the clothes, which fit her perfectly, then headed to the door. She opened it, glancing around the hallway. No one was around. She quietly stepped out, then shut the door lightly behind her. She looked around once more, then quickly walked over to the two, big, golden doors she had tried to open, before she was stopped by Tsezguerra. She looked behind her for any signs of the tall man or anyone else that might stop her, or possible help her, then pushed on the doors. They opened easily, exposing a huge room with bleachers and a large podium. It was empty. She saw through the windows at the top of the walls that it was daytime out, though she wouldn't be surprised if it was _always_ daytime out.

She started forward through the room, trailing her hands along the cold, smooth, white marble. The entire room was enveloped in pure silence. The white room glistened like clouds, shone like stars, and was as beautiful as the rest of the building. _So this was the realm of the light? It's pretty, though from what I've seen, it could be very deadly._ She looked around, hoping for anyone, anything, that might help her find Netero. Or even Killua. _Well, he isn't in a meeting. Where can I find him now?_ Her question was answered as a man appeared at the edge of the podium, smiling.

"Well, hello there, Freya."


End file.
